Never A Dull Moment
by Darkness Always Prevails
Summary: "He's perfectly fine." She answered and swiped her tongue over her lips, that seductively smug look in her eyes as she stared at the blonde. It was safe to say they got kicked out of Bots - and this meant he was definitely going to get her back. FT: James Diamond from Big Time Rush! Jades [Jade/James].


Never A Dull Moment

Summary: "He's perfectly fine." She answered and swiped her tongue over her lips, that seductively smug look in her eyes as she stared at the blonde.

It was safe to say they got kicked out of Bots - and this meant he was **definitely** going to get her back.

Rating: T

Pairing: Jades [Jade West and James Diamond]

AN: First smut, looking forward to getting this out of the way considering I RP it often. I just have never officially typed up any story-wise and I'm hoping that since I have some expertise in RP smut, that this will come easily to me. We'll see.

[OoOoOoO]

"The one time you take me to dinner and it's at Bots." Jade criticized as she eyed up and down the menu, mentally scrutinizing every item. She'd been here once with her friend, Sam, but the food hadn't been overly impressive, maybe because little boy fingers had previously fondled it.

James wasn't surprised by her complaints, he'd gotten used to it through out the time they'd been together. Did it make it any more tolerable? No. But it didn't exactly faze him anymore.

"Well maybe if you didn't spontaneously spring the whole 'I wanna go out tonight' thing on me without any prior warning, I could have gotten us the Cheesecake Warehouse or something." He loved the place, but they were packed to the brim after five and this was what he'd had to work with in terms of option.

Jade's eyes glanced up at him, removing them from the menu in a menacing manner. "Well maybe you shouldn't have rejected Nozu!" She'd put the offer on the table when she had first dropped the bomb on them and James had protested hugely on going to the Japanese-oriented restaurant.

"We went to Nozu for lunch last week!"

"So? It was good." Jade defended, flipping her menu down haughtily.

"So!" James threw his arms up indignantly. "That little Chinese chick kept fussing with my hair!" Touching his hair was **very** off limits! He allowed Jade to do it, because she liked his hair **and** she was his girlfriend, but anyone else was a BIG no.

"You fuss with your hair all the time, what's the difference?" Jade inquired with a scowl, fixating her eyes on the menu, which had an annoyingly large, grinning robot on it. It was weird. She wasn't fond of Ms. Lee either, but she liked the food; unlike Bots' greasy American food she despised. Beef made her puke, unless prepared correctly and wrapped in a tortilla with tomato, lettuce, cheese, and sour cream.

James leant over the table and grabbed at her wrists, gaining her attention. "I don't wanna fight, babe. Let's just have a peaceful dinner, okay?" He didn't want to have them going at each other's throat for the entire evening - or get asked to leave because of their fierce public fighting.

She looked near contemplating for whether or not to comply with his suggestion, but did, slipping her wrists through his hands to instead grasp them and play idly with his fingers. She didn't really wanna fight with him either; wasn't a huge preference. "Fine, I suppose I can tolerate you for the rest of the evening."

"Does that include later?" He chipped in cheekily, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Her fingers ceased idly playing and instead, she ran only her index finger across his knuckles, touch feather-light.

"We'll see." She smirked and released his hands once the waitress came over to get their drink requests. The waitress was fit, blonde, giggly - everything Jade hated [minus the fit aspect] and everything she knew James had dated in the past. And, of course this modern-day bimbo would take it upon herself to flirt with James in Jade's presence - a huge no if she happened to value her life.

"What can I get you?" She particularly asked James, propping her arm on the table so she could effectively lean towards him and across the table, blocking Jade from view. That annoyed Jade, so **she** took it upon herself to correct it.

The brunette shoved the blonde's arm off the table, causing her balance to falter as she nearly plummeted to the ground. James had to refrain from going to help her, holding back that polite side of him - he'd rather not have **that** happening to **him**. Once the blonde regained composure and stared at Jade, Jade merely forced a smile and let her anger-filled eyes do the talking. "Well, for starters you can get us a new waitress that has the top buttons of her shirt fully buttoned together." Her tone dripping with irritation.

James watched the look on his girl's face and the way her fingers wrapped around the knife instinctively. Yeah, this wasn't going to work or end nicely. His fingers dove under the table [he was across from her in the one of the booths], clasping her knee reassuringly. Before the blonde could retort fully, he broke the tense atmosphere. "Two Cokes, one without ice and the other with ice, would be great." Anything to get her out of here before a brutal, unadulterated [partially] murder was committed. He preferred seeing his girl **not** behind bars.

The blonde stalked off, but Jade's glare didn't. She may have found him ordering her Coke without ice endearing, considering he remembered her little quirk, but that was whitewashed by her aggravation towards the waitress.

"Just remember she's worthless, babe." He murmured to try and calm her down; he tried to whenever she got spastically mad [at other people than him that is]. "She's not worth the trouble of causing any physical harm - and putting yourself in jail."

"Whatever." She retorted and thrust herself against the cushioned back of the booth, folding her arms tightly. She still had a deadly look in her eyes and James wasn't quite sure to figure a way to get it off, so he instead decided to drop to teasing, because that usually improved her mood.

His fingers drifted over her clothed knee, slightly scooting further off the booth seat to be able to trail his hand up her thigh. Her reaction was instant, her eyes shooting up to meet his, before glancing around.

"James, what are you doing?" She hissed in a hushed tone, one of her arms slipping to go down and whack at his fingers, though not even disheveling him in the slightest.

"Nothing." He answered casually, fingers still moving until they couldn't anymore and he was left halted at the apex of her thigh. Thankfully, her legs weren't clasped together tightly, so he was able to run his fingers over the junction and gauge a shudder.

Jade's entire body went rigid and she exhaled a breath. "Now is not the time."

"Now is always the time." James replied smugly and was able to expand his digits and slip a finger tip over the front of her leggings, pressing firmly to see if he could at least brush the small bud he was searching through the material for.

For one, this was a family restaurant and he was across from her, so he couldn't possibly fulfill her now. She'd rather not have him torture her for however long they were there, even if it did feel good.

"James," She repeated his name warningly, feeling his arm revert back once the waitress returned and slammed the two glasses down and walked back off wordlessly. Jade sighed in relief at that point and crossed her legs, sending him a glare over the table. "Not - again, capiche?"

James practically pouted, disheartened, before reaching towards his drink that Jade then quickly snatched and took a drink out of. "Hey!" He called in protest, gesturing towards her. "You have your own!"

She took a few drinks, then slid it back towards him with raised eyebrows. "What? She probably spit in it." The look he gave her said it all. "What? It's something I would do if someone told me off. Frankly, I'd put like chicken grease in it."

He screwed up his face. "Remind me to never tell you off."

"Believe me, I will." She flashed a smirk and an idea sprung in her head, a rather mischievous one. It would be payback for all of the times he'd teased her publically [and the way he had attempted early], even more so considering he had to be quiet. She found her idea fantastic, so she kept a straight face on as she set to going through with it.

She grabbed her napkin beneath her utensils without lifting them up, a fork effectively slipping off the table and plummeting to the floor with a clink. "Ugh, let me get that." She bent down to grab it, not deceiving James who was busy determining what he wanted anyway.

Instead of simply bending and picking it up, she slipped under the table, finding it a little cramped, but rolling with it anyway and drew nearer to James, grasping his knees as leverage for her to sink on her own knees and get comfortable. This wasn't the most desired angle in the world, but she'd take it.

James jerked in surprised and looked down to find Jade there, raising his eyebrow. "Aren't you getting your fork?" Clearly, he hadn't put two and two together.

"Shut up and scoot forward." She ordered, watching the look of question appear on his face. "Now!" She repeated sternly and he did, his abdomen now pressing against the table. She didn't want anyone to witness what she was doing.

"**Now** can you tell me what you're -" His voice broke off as he felt her unbutton his jeans and drag the zipper of his pants down, pushing the fabric aside. He was getting the picture now and he wasn't liking it! But he couldn't deny getting a little excited over the idea. "Jade, no!" He persisted, reaching his hands down but she just smacked them away.

Her head peeked up, meeting his eyes. "Stop talking so loudly or else you'll draw attention to us and then we'll **both** be embarrassed." Her look was pretty stern, so he decided not to argue and slumped against the back of his seat like it was a punishment more than anything.

"And stop looking pouty." He glanced down and she wasn't even looking at him anymore and she had said that.

"I'm not! Besides, how do you even know I'm being pouty?" He quizzed in a huff.

Jade busied herself with placing a hand over his clothed member at only half-staff, feeling him respond to her touch quite quickly. "I can feel it."

He sucked in a quick breath, managing to exhale through his nose. He had a feeling she was going to be torturously slow and make it last as long as she possibly could - this was not good.

She stroked him slowly through the material of his boxers, just feeling the outline of his member and the way it was beginning to strain against the cotton. Her fingers grasped the band of his boxers and slipped it back as his near hard length sprung up, appearing in front of her stiffly. She could hear his breathing sharpen as the cold air hit him, but she didn't waste too much time.

Jade leant forward to run her tongue from base to tip in one clean swipe, feeling him shift his hips and release a little throaty noise, muffled in attempt to not alert anyone nearby.

Usually Jade was on the other end of teasing, but this time it was him and James was beginning to realize how exactly hard it was to be maintained and composed in public with this happening. The problem was, she was good with her mouth and he wasn't immune to any of it, given who she was to him. She drove him wild.

Her hands shifted to hold his hips into place as she wrapped her lips around his tip, suctioning her lips. His hips pressed against her hands impatiently, bending his neck back and inhaling quickly, exhaling through his nose.

She lapped away at any of his excess pre-cum already, moving one hand from his hip to wrap around his shaft and stimulate him there as well, her hand following the movements of her mouth. Jade could feel James' entire body tensing and struggling to not thrust into her mouth. It was cute that he was refraining, but his reactions needed to be a bit more.

Just as James was starting to get into it, the waitress returned with an attitude. "So, where's your gank-y girlfriend? You ready to order or what?" He nearly whimpered when he felt Jade's teeth graze his skin none too gently at that comment and his eyes turned dagger-ish. It was her fault that he was going to get his dick bit off!

"Well, she's not a gank - but she went to the bathroom." He added the former portion to lighten Jade up a bit so she'd loosen her grip on his shaft; he was in tremendous pain right now. "But I'm ready to -" He cut off sharply and shut his eyes, lips parting slightly as he felt the entirely of her warm, moist mouth take him into her mouth. Oh God, she was deep throating him.

The waitress blinked, propping a hand on her hips. "Uh, you okay?" This was beginning to become embarrassing, but it felt so good. The pleasure was driving him and he had to bite his lip to stop from making any more noise when she did something with her tongue - that made it even more difficult.

He somehow found his way out of the pleasurable euphoria and cleared his throat. "Yeah, just - come back when she's out of the - bathroom." He had a few pauses due to every time she bobbed her head; it sent him into spirals.

And then of course the blonde had to slip back into flirting. "Does she **have** to come back?" Her tone suggestive and he was already beginning to feel Jade clamp again.

"You can go away now!" He barked sharply, sending a glare in her direction. Normally, now that he wasn't returning flirting with girls, he'd politely decline any putouts, but this was just getting ridiculous. He'd rather feel the pleasure than any pain. This softened Jade's grip and she went back to bobbing her head at a rapid pace.

She released yet another huff and shuffled off, clearly pissed that her efforts didn't even work when Jade wasn't there to babysit the situation.

"Jade, babe, easy." He muttered under his breath, leaning his head back and drifting a hand down to cup the back of her head, unable to stop the thrusts of his hips any longer and pushed against her grip. He didn't even care that they were in a public place anymore; his sole focus was to get this orgasm and let it happen. She'd brought him to it; he demanded to receive it.

Jade of course didn't listen and matched the speed of his thrusts, re-suctioning around him and feeling his shaft quiver in her mouth and the rate of pre-cum coming out increasing dramatically.

The pleasure kept dropping and rising, dropping and rising and he was beginning to meet that point of no return, feeling the coil in his stomach. "Jade," He groaned in a normal-speaking voice, thankfully not alerting any customers - but reminding him to keep his voice down so it remained that way.

It was harder to hold back when he shifted a little and craned his head back to see the way his hardened member slip in and out of Jade's mouth quickly. Seeing her lips the way they were and soon to find those seductive eyes looking right back at him was the thing to set him off.

He could feel it approaching, when suddenly her mouth released him with a pop he could hear all too well and he was left, shaft quivering with the need for an orgasm, right on that brink. Now he really did believe she was a gank.

"Babe," He looked down with accusing eyes, jaw tensed. Well now what was he going to do? He was at peak hardness and there was no way he was going to fit it back in his jeans. He couldn't discreetly rid himself of it; it's not like he was back at the crib and would be able to just jack himself off without any care - he was in a public setting and he couldn't dispose of his come anywhere; not even in a napkin.

Jade was busy smirking ear-to-ear at leaving him hanging. He obviously didn't have any options for relinquishing his relief, so he was pretty much screwed. He'd never done this to her, which was the beauty of it. It was the ultimate tease.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He gestured to his throbbing erection, a desperate look on his face.

Jade shrugged, watchful of the top of the table so she didn't bump her head. "I don't know." And she didn't honestly. She'd only thought through her participation in it, not what he was going to have to do about it. "Go to the bathroom or something."

"How am I supposed to get there?!" He asked moodily, furrowing his eyebrows together. He couldn't just walk with this tent in his jeans, it wouldn't look right. He had NO options!

"Figure it out." She answered with a simple smirk.

"All of me hates you!" He hissed and groaned, doing his best not to waver his hips too much. "Baby, please?" He whispered, staring down at her with distressed hazel eyes in a plea.

"What's in it for me?" She quizzed, crossing her arms stubbornly. She absolutely adored this power she had over him right now; it was very gratifying.

James made another noise of protest, pouting his lips. "You already had your fun! Let me have mine!" He gestured to his 'problem'. "You did this! Finish it!" He wouldn't be cruel enough to leave her hanging like this; the only times he ever did was when he was done giving her oral and was moving onto the real thing. He didn't **actually** deprive her!

Jade made a face when he began to pout, because he very well knew she couldn't resist when he did that. Who could? James Diamond pouting was the sweetest thing; at least according to Jade. It was rather uncanny, but that's what came along with the territory of loving him - shamefully. "Ugh, fine." She rolled her eyes and eyed his erection staring her in the face.

He released a happy sigh, but continued to look at her as no activity happened. "Jade? Come on! What are you-JADE!" He suddenly gasped, feeling her lips re-envelope his member and bring him right back. That caused a few heads to turn, but he couldn't help it. He was dominant often in the bedroom, so he had no trouble letting his hand return to its spot behind her head and give him the leverage to thrust roughly into her mouth.

He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling building, bucking his hips with strong cants to get him closer. Jade didn't mind the rough treatment; she had made him rather desperate so she could tolerate it. She just wished he wouldn't make so much noise so he wouldn't alert everyone. He was **nothing** compared to **her** noise level whenever he was going down on her or simply screwing her into oblivion, but it was still considered loud with the lack of business.

She pressed the flat of her tongue against his tip as she sucked along with his thrusts and she could feel that tension pulse through his member and without warning, he came violently.

His fingers threaded in her hair and he bucked quickly, trying to ride it out as a few moans bubbled up and out of his mouth without his control, his face twisting in pleasure. A few strong jets of his cum fired into her mouth and she was quick to swallow it down, still sucking on his member throughout his orgasm, keeping up with the pace.

It took a minute for his orgasm to stop and his body gave one last violent shudder, before the grip his palm had on the back of her head dropped and he slumped against the seat, panting.

Jade released his now-softened member and cleaned him off with her tongue, hearing a low groan of protest. She was sure he was sensitive from all of that teasing, but she still lapped up the lovely taste of his cum. If it didn't taste good, she definitely wouldn't have been going down on him. She'd watched him as he'd come and she swore she'd nearly gone herself. Her thong was absolutely soaked.

It was always satisfying to watch him.

As soon as she was done, he was quick to stuff himself back in his boxers and fix his jeans, signing in relief once the repercussions of his orgasm ceased. Her taunting cerulean eyes met his when he finally looked down at her. He was definitely getting her back.

He regretting looking up and seeing a few heads turned his way, eyeing him oddly and he looked impish, trying to play it off casually, which was hard considering he'd gotten a **little** loud at the end.

The waitress, of coursej had to make a reappearance; dropping a hand to his shoulder and eyeing him just as strange as the rest. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…" He was trying to come up with a good lie, but Jade being the good girlfriend she is [not], decided to make **her** appearance, but not even normally. No, Jade slipped between his legs and invaded his personal space, pushing her legs up and popping the way STILL avoiding bumping into the table. She better be lucky she was lithe and endowed; it would never have worked if she wasn't lithe AND endowed. She grappled onto his shoulders to actually be able to stay up, which he could handle with his muscular build.

"He's perfectly fine." Jade answered and swiped her tongue over her lips, that seductively smug look in her eyes as she stared at the blonde.

It was safe to say they got kicked out of Bots - and this meant he was **definitely** going to get her back.

AN: First smut, thoughts? I didn't want to be too dirty with it, especially when it came to vulgar words, but I wanted to make it descriptive enough. IDK, never written-written one before, but hopefully I didn't butcher it. I might continue this if I ever feel the need to write more smut - I just wanted to get this out of the way.

Plus, my other account is majorly where I lie.

Make sure to leave your thoughts in a review. Reviews are my life; don't kill me.

- Nat


End file.
